Half Blood GrimmRelated?
by Bubbling Bubbles
Summary: Percy Jackson shows up at the door of the Grimm household one afternoon during lunch. What are their reactions? Will Puck and Sabrina get their "happy ending"? Rated T for future chapters and minor language. Make sure to review! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back with another story! I hope you like it...I was inspired by another story I read...so ya...enjoy!**

* * *

3rd Person POV:

Sabrina wrinkled her nose in disgust as she stared at the "food" her Granny prepared for the family. Well what was she supposed to expect from Granny...normal food? Daphne and Puck were already on their 2nd helpings (no surprise). However, Sabina doesn't care for sandwiches that are pink and purple. So she did what she normally does. She shoved her food toward expecting him to eat it. Then she got up from the table and went to the fridge in search for food.

Sabrina POV:

I nearly jumped when the door bell rang. Holy shit! Why am I so jumpy? Whatever. I'm going to go answer the door since I have nothing else to do. *sad face* "I'll get it!" I yell to the family. All I get is a mumble in response. I roll my eyes...typical, they won't even answer coz their face is stuffed with food! I open the door...and there is a familiar face looking at me with a stupid grin. "OH MY GOD...PERCY?!" I can't believe it! "Hey cupcake! I missed you!" He replies and kisses me on the cheek. I return with a hug that seems like forever. "I missed you too" I mumble in his shirt. I take in his smell. He smells like always. Salty beach water and rain. I love it. "Well 'Brina, mind telling me who he is?" Puck says, obviously jealous. I mean you could just see him glaring daggers at Percy.

"Well...everyone I'd like you to meet someone...someone I haven't seen for a very long while." I take in a huge breath to prepare me for the reaction the family will give me. "This is Percy Jackson. My brother."

* * *

**So...love it, hate it? REVIEWW! Haha ok and I'm also working on my other story What Happened to Us!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the review, ****HeyItsSabri****, I really appreciate it. Its people like that who keeps me motivated to write stories! I hope for more reviews for the following chapters :P...haha ok sadly I don't own Sisters Grimm or Percy Jackson :(….enough talking from me...enjoy!**

* * *

Sabrina POV:

The whole family stared at me in shock.

"What?" I said uncomfortable from all the attention. I know it wasn't the best thing to say but I wanted to say it.

Puck said with an attitude, "Oh you know what."

"Wait...'Brina you're not my sister then?" Daphne said.

Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Now Daphne, don't cry." I smiled reassuringly. "Can I just explain now? No questions until the end."

I got a nod from everyone. I looked at Percy for a quick second and took a breath.

"So Henry isn't my Greek God, Poseidon, is and mom's real name is Sally Jackson. Sabrina Grimm isn't my real name. My real name is Isabella Jackson. And Percy and I are twins. And this isn't what I look like. I take a potion every month to look like this. And I didn't tell any of you because then I feel like you guys wouldn't love me anymore." I felt the tears roll down my cheeks. I turned to Percy and he held me while I cried.

Puck finally broke the ice, "SO...what do you actually look like?" I dried my tears and took out the counter potion. I drank it and felt my nerves and muscles relaxing.

"This is what I look like." I had chocolate brown locks and sea green eyes. I had a perfect tan and I was super skinny **(A/N: But she's not gross skinny)** In other words, I was gorgeous.

"Ahh, it's good to be back." I said with a smile. I felt all eyes on me.

"Well? Does everyone like it?" I guess everyone was speechless and they just nodded their heads.

"Great...well can Percy stay the night? Wait...Percy, did you bring Annabeth and Thalia?" Percy nodded with a smile.

"PERCUS JACKSON! YOU MADE ME DO ALL OF THIS WITHOUT MY COUSIN AND MY FAVORITE BEST FRIEND?" Percy started slowly backing out of the house...and I followed him. Then I was knocked down by two people.

"BELLA!" They both screamed. I looked up to find Annie and Thals looking at me.

"Oh my gods! I missed you guys so much!" I said.

Annie came to my ear, "Just to say this secret's between you, me, and Thals. Your brother is a Seaweed Brain."

"I RESENT THAT!" Percy shouted.

"YOU'RE STILL A WISE GIRL!"

"AND I TAKE PRIDE IN THAT SEAWEED BRIAN!" Annie screamed back. Thals and I just laughed like old times.

"AND THALS IS PINECONE FACE!" That earned a death glare from Thalia to Percy.

"Wait...I'm scared...what am I?" I said warily.

"You know what, Bella? I really don't know. Coz you're the only child of Poseidon that mom actually likes." Annie replied confused.

"Wait, your mom favors my sister, but she wants to blast me to pieces?" Percy said.

"Ya. Sorry Percy, its not really my choice. She just likes Bella better." I laughed at that. I know the reason, and Annie does too, she just doesn't wanna tell Percy. Its that Percy almost gets Annie killed every year with the quests they go on. And Annie is Athena's favorite daughter. Annie and I share a secret smile.

"Percy! I almost forgot," I exclaimed. "did you bring Revenge? You know I need it. Dad wouldn't let me bring it." I continued.

"Well I brought it, but I'm not supposed to give it to you." he said, unsure.

I did the pouty face that no one could resist. I won.

"Ugh fine. Don't tell Dad I gave it to you though." He handed me Revenge.

"YES!" I screamed with joy. "Ok well let's show you guys your rooms." And I lead the way.

* * *

**A/N: Well...love it? Hate it? Make sure to review! Thanks! And I'll make another chapter if I get at least 3 more reviews for this story. Thanks! Love you guys!**

**-Rosie**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the delay...but here it is!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm or Percy Jackson!**

* * *

Puck POV

I watched Grimm/Bella (I don't know what to call her!) drag the two girls up the stairs. Man it was weird seeing the love of my life (Yes I admit, I love Sabrina Grimm/Isabella Jackson) as someone else...I can't believe she was a fake. Oh well I still love her...I think. After all, she is my girlfriend.

So it turns out, Percy is staying in my room. *sarcasm* joy *sarcasm*. He's probably going to bombard me with questions about how I maintain my good looks and all that crap. I'm going to go to my room.

I popped out my wings and flew up to the door way. I stood there for a while wondering if he was already in there. He was either there, or in Grimm's room. Oh well. I went inside my room.

Sabrina POV:

I dragged Annie and Thals up the stairs and into my room. We all shoved the furniture to the walls so that we had a place to sleep. After we set up "camp" Percy came knocking on my door.

"COME IN!" I yelled. Percy came in and he had a smile on his face. "PERCY! How have you been? I haven't seen you for 10 WHOLE MINUTES!" I smirked.

"Ha ha very funny Bella." He said sarcastically. I smirked again.

"Whaddaya want, Seaweed Brain?" Annie said in a bored tone.

"My dear Wise Girl, I would like to ask my _dear _sister where I will sleep tonight." He replied.

"Go to Puck's room. I know that you have seaweed for a brain so I'll tell you. Turn around, walk out of my room, go down the hall, count 3 doors down...you do know how to count. Right?!...and it's the one with the weird signs...this part is very important. When you go in the room, run as fast as you can until you see a trampoline." I said exhausted.

"Um ok," he turned to leave.

"WAIT PERCY!" he ran back.

"What?"

"Come here...I need to whisper it in your ear." I said.

He rolled his eyes. But he came.

I smirked once again, "Make sure you close the door when you leave." And I patted his cheek twice.

"Ok, bye." And he ALMOST left. But he did something before. Something that shocked me. HE KISSED ANNIE! And the strangest part is, she kissed back. After that, he faced me, and I stuck my tongue out, and he strutted out of my room closing the door all the way to Puck's "room".

* * *

**A/N: So, how do you like it?! REVIEW no flames though please...thanks! Love y'all!**


End file.
